Winry and Ed and Alphonse?
by winry rockbell0
Summary: Edward comes back from a mission and has changed but so has Winry. Why are thoughts of Alphonse starting to seep into her mind? Was she meant for Edward's brother, not him? [EdwardxWinry one sided AlphonsexWinry][Crack Pairing] [Drabble]
1. Edward Returns!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did Edward would live in my house**

Winry yawned and slowly sat up, rubbing the eye crust from her eyes. She looked next to her. She missed Edward Elric and his warmth next to her when she slept and awoke. He had gotten a mission from Roy Mustang. "Fuck him...that Roy Mustang asshole and the whole military.." Winry muttered as she got up off her bed and put her elbows on the windowsill. Gazing out the window, she sighed. Somewhere, out there, Edward was there, and like she always did, she waited for his return. The sun was only halfway up and half of it showed against the horizon line. The sky was a tangerine orange with a whirl of white and pink, and the sun was an almost blood red. It reminded her of the day of their first kiss.

**FLASHBACK**

Winry giggled as Edward spread out the red and white checkered picnic blanket. It was morning and he had woken her up and the sky was orange with swirls of pink and white. The sun was an almost blood red. It was so romantic. He wanted to get here before everyone else got here so he got the most romantic spot and privacy with his dear Winry. She blushed as she sat down and she looked at her feet. 'DAMN' She thought, 'JUST FUCKING TELL HIM!' Inner Winry slapped Outer Winry with an unfinished automail arm. Nuts, bolts, screws, and scraps of metal flew everywhere. Winry shook her head. Her face for some reason ached. Probably from the hit Inner Winry gave. Edward sat the basket between them and opened it. It was wonderful. There were juice boxes and grapes with sandwhiches. 'Oh Ed,' Winry thought. She knew Edward wanted to kiss her and she was fairly sure he knew she wanted to kiss him. But before they knew it, they were exchanging passionate kisses.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tying the red bandanna around her head, Winry looked at herself in the mirror. Then she picked up her lucky/favorite wrench and kissed it and stuck it in her pocket. It was going to be a long day. Popping open a soda and chewing her bacon, Winry thought about Ed. Every time he was gone, Winry ached for him. But when he was there, she wanted him out on a mission. Winry sighed. She was all alone for at least a week. Her aunt had gone on vacation and as I mentioned earlier, Edward is out on a mission. Alphonse returned to his human body but went through the Hell Gate in order to do so. Winry sighed once more as the doorbell ring. She opened the door and to her surprise, Edward was back!

"Edward I missed you!!" Winry hugged him. Edward weakly hugged back. "I missed you too, Winry!" Edward said as bright as he could. He was bruised and his automail was twisted and bent and the wires were going everywhere. Winry shook her head in dissapproval. "Same old Ed." Edward scratched the back of his head and gave Winry the old I-am-okay-dont-give-me-new-automail-and-lecture smile. Winry rolled her eyes and said, "You lay down I'll make some more bacon." Edward flopped on the couch. Then he asked, "Winry,do you really love me?" At this Winry dropped his glass of orange juice. She took a breath and said, "What the hell.." She was obviously in a state of shock. "Are...You really asking me this? Of course I do!" Winry almost cryed. This wasn't like him. Winry started having suspicions. What happend during that mission?

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. What was up with him? Ever since the mission, he was more unsure and sensitive and well, gentle. It's like he was reborn as someone else. He shook his head and sat up. Looking at Winry's huge ass, he said, "Ever since the mission, I have changed." Winry bent back up with a white rag with orange stains on it and glittery pieces of glass on it. It made her look hot. Winry dropped the rag into the sink and walked to Edward. putting her knee between his legs, raising herself above him, she asked, "What happened during that-" Winry began but was blocked off by a kiss. Winry had turned on Edward. She was going to have to ask him later.

Winry's mouth tasted like bacon and strawberry soda, he enjoyed it. Winry shouldn't have done that. It turned him on too much and his senses worked on their own. Winry fell softly on top of Edward, deepening the kiss. Her lips departed, making a perfect entrance for his tongue. Taking this advantage, his tongue crept in and explored every area of her mouth. He wanted it to last longer. It was too soon though. For neither of them had any lust in their eyes... Yet.. Edward felt Winry's hot touch of her fingertips lightly touch his chest. His shirt was already off from the heat of the workshop.

As Winry ran her fingertips through his hot, sweaty, muscular chest, she started thinking about Alphonse. Inner Winry pushed the image aside and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THINKING ABOUT ALPHONSE WHILE KISSING EDWARD?!?" Winry had to agree, why was she thinking about him while kissing Edward?

DUN DUN DUN, Sorry had to go to bed. The next chapter will be updated tomorrow (hopefully) so dont worry your little heads.


	2. NOTICE

Hello all my huggable fanz :3

Heyaz! I gotz some big newz :3 no im not getting married -.-' I'm deleting winryrockbell0 3: yupperz, you read that right. I kno that my fan flickz suck, so I'm starting up a new account! My new name is Kitsune Berry-sama, so drop by there sometime! Ja ne!

P.S, and to all those flamers out there, FUCK YOU!!!! :[


End file.
